Smile Again
by halfpipez
Summary: Shark's been down for days and Yuma doesn't really like seeing him like that, so he calls for a camping trip to the place his dad took him long ago in hopes that he can raise Shark's spirits just like his dad did for him. Sharkbaitshipping.


_Got this idea for this from a kinkmeme thread thing, though I can't remember which one since it's been a while since I actually wrote this! But regardless, here! Have some Sharkbaitshipping goodness._

* * *

Ryoga doesn't really say anything on the ride there, but the rev of the motorcycle is loud and the wind rushing past them on the highway echoes in their ears, so Yuma just clutches his arms around his waist and lays his head on his back and hopes that, if anything, this will work. This trip will cheer him up.

When Yuma tells him where to pull over, it's done in more silence. They unpack the back of the motorcycle, with the tent and the provisions and their clothes… and Yuma starts the fire and Ryoga asks what the mountain climbing gear in Yuma's duffel is for, but Yuma just shrugs and smiles. The sun starts setting, all oranges and pinks against the greys of the scattered clouds. It's a nice scene, and Yuma says so. Ryoga can only silently agree with a nod.

Yuma grimaces as they're setting up the tent, not because of the resistance it's currently giving them but because Ryoga hasn't smiled in days. None of Yuma's jokes have gotten a laugh, and everything has been shrugged off.

But it was all gonna work out. Here and now.

"Hey… Ryoga?"

Their eyes connect for the first time in three days, but it's probably because he's used to hearing his nickname and not his given name. Yuma smiles brightly at him.

"I camped out here with my dad once, you know."

"Yeah, you mentioned that… earlier."

"It was so much fun hanging out with him. He took me out when I was having a hard time at school."

Ryoga gives him a questioning look, but Yuma's attention has already dropped back to pounding in the peg that kept the final side of the tent up.

"He really helped me through it and it was just… really great," Yuma admits quietly. "He told me to keep going, no matter what happens. And I think… you need that right now."

The tent was up and Yuma suddenly started grinning and it felt off somehow, like maybe he was trying to be strong for the both of them. Ryoga stays silent, almost pensive as he looks out beyond the cliff they'd set up camp on.

"This place is beautiful, Yuma," Ryoga finally says, his first words of the night other than reciting the instructions for the tent. "Your dad really knew the best places," he adds, recalling the independent restaurants and coffee shops and rooftops that Yuma always took him to, all courtesy of stuff that his dad had shown him.

Yuma throws more sticks into the fire before getting out some kebabs that Akari had prepared for them and laying it across the bars they'd set up. "Ahaha… yeah, he really got around and he showed me all of it. Have I taken you to the mochi shop on Altern street? It has the best dango!"

"No, you haven't," Shark replies, taking a seat on the dirt beside him. "But I'm guessing that's our next field trip?"

"You haven't lived until you'd tried their stuff. So good!" Yuma's stomach growls at the comment and he rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Ahaha, I guess I must be hungrier than I thought!"

Ryoga agreed and watched the fire burn and crackle on the dry twigs. More silence passed. Yuma's kebabs were done cooking and he handed Ryoga the second one.

"You know, whenever I start thinking about things that make me sad, I visit somewhere that has good memories attached to it. Like… lately I've been remembering Astral. In my dreams and stuff and it's surreal and it's depressing, like really, really depressing." He takes a bite into the kebab and chews for a bit, and Ryoga follows his lead, looking back up at him when he continues, "So I'll go for coffee even though it's bitter and icky and sit in the same booth I sat in with my dad and it's like a warm blanket or something and it feels nicer."

"Is that why you dragged me out here?"

"Well, no… I dragged you out here because you seem sad."

Ryoga grimaces and looks away, finding interest in a pebble that lay off to his right. He hadn't been ready for that.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I never asked you to," Yuma says, smiling as he nudges him. "I just want to make you feel safe and nice and stuff, like my dad did for me."

They finish eating and Ryoga's still silent and it feels awkward except it's not because it's only Yuma and Yuma has never expected much anything of him in the way of words, so he decides that it's okay that they're not talking that much because at least they're still on good talking terms.

"Wanna stargaze?"

"Sure."

They sit near the edge of the cliff, and Yuma's legs dangle off, but it looks steep so Ryoga just crosses his legs and holds Yuma's hand as a safety guard. Yuma points out all the constellations he knows, and some that he can't remember the names of, and it's nice and it's comfortable and they've done this before on the roof of his house, except this time it's warm out and the summer air makes his skin a little sticky and the air doesn't cloud up when he breathes (and really who stargazes in the winter? Yuma, that's who, he thinks with an internal roll of his eyes).

He feels Yuma lean against him and their shoulders bump hard because Yuma's still as bony as ever, but it's okay because he likes the way it feels.

Yuma yawns and Ryoga decides it's time for bed, but Yuma's still mumbling things to him even when they stumble into the tent. All of it's random and a blur, but it lights up his eyes and he smiles like a flashlight and makes Ryoga forget that he's tired because it's just so great to be with Yuma even if he's running the conversation and it's really tragically one-sided, but it's okay with Yuma so it's okay with him too.

It's nearly four in the morning, an entire six hours since they got to the site, and Yuma's still chatting about anything and everything and Ryoga likes the smile that plays on his lips as he jabbers on about whatever and he'd like to smile again too, but he's forgotten what it feels like. Everything has been a downward spiral for the past week and his grades dropped and his mood has dropped and everything is just awful, but Yuma's still here and still smiling and—

Ryoga kisses him.

He tries to imprint himself with the expression, so carefree and happy despite everything that's ever happened, and tries to remind himself how to smile. It takes seconds and minutes, but Yuma kisses back eagerly because they haven't kissed in days either and he misses it and this must be progress and Yuma's happy because hey progress.

When they pull apart, Ryoga's lips curl ever-so-slightly upward and Yuma flings his arms around his neck because he missed that expression on him.

"Go to sleep, dork." Ryoga knocks his head and Yuma dramatically falls onto his pillow.

"Read me a bedtime story!"

And just like that, the week was back on track.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this! Review if you wish :)_


End file.
